This invention relates to all fields of art that use two-dimensional planar arrays of devices to store and/or transfer information, including optics, radar, antennas, radiometry, x-rays, and microscopy, among others.
Many applications of two-dimensional arrays are limited by the number of achievable pixels. Needs exist in signal processing, holography, infrared and optical cameras, phased arrays, and other systems for devices capable of achieving larger two-dimensional arrays. Virtually all persons having interests in sensor systems will be interested in those devices.
Technological constraints have seriously hampered the development of large two-dimensional arrays. It is necessary in the superpositioning of arrays to eliminate any dead space between pixels that is in excess of inter pixel dead space in the individual arrays being superpositioned. Those dead spaces are generally caused by structures to which the arrays must be attached and are necessary for electrical connection to the individual pixels. Those structures make it impossible to place the arrays in a contiguous manner. Consequently, existing two-dimensional array size is limited to array technology size constraints. Therefore, if an infrared detector array size limit is256.times.256 pixels, the maximum sensor array size, without dead space, is 256.times.256. Needs exist for devices that provide for the superposition of multiple two-dimensional arrays having an unlimited number of pixels in the arrays.
Spacial light modulators (SLMs) use Liquid Crystal Light Valve (LCLV) technologies in which each liquid crystal pixel is programmable for its aperture control through a high speed driver. SLMs are either reflective or transmissive. Transmissive SLMs are very large and are not amenable to superpositioning applications. Reflective SLMs have been limited to very small arrays. Needs exist for unlimited two-dimensional arrays that maximize the pixel counts of LCLV.
Efforts to create larger two-dimensional arrays by stacking have been unsuccessful. Since SLMs have non-active edges, stacking two SLMs side-by-side to form a multi-port module is not effective. The only way to place SLMs in the same plane is to position the SLMs facing, or opposing, a common plan, thereby creating a multi-port module.
Reflective SLMs are surrounded by wiring on all four sides of their active surfaces. The perimeter housings of the SLMs contain all the signal wirings and connections. That makes it impossible to position two single-port modules side-by-side, since the SLM edges of the modules would be in contact, thereby disallowing the medium blocks to touch. Dead spaces between the pixels result, thus limiting detector array size. Needs exist for multi-port modules containing multiple SLMs that are vertically and horizontally stackable.